The Power of Floo Powder
by Spuriouslyth
Summary: In which Harry and Draco Discover the Merits of Floo Powder and Morse Code as Aphrodisiacs. Another alternative epilogue, Harry and Draco learn Morse Code as part of Auror training and use it to communicate during sex.


Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1600 or so  
Précis: _"I can cope with the ever-changing multiple layers of alternating forgiveness and outrage, can't you?" - "Harry locked the door to his office and, slightly apprehensively, shoved his cock into the fireplace, gasping as that familiar spinning sensation suddenly took on a whole new meaning" _  
Warnings: Sex of a homosexual and idealistic nature is contained within this lightly whisked narrative; I have a feeling that magical objects may be utilised in a manner not entirely consistent with the spirit in which they were created at some point - for sexual pleasure, of course.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco.  
Canon Compliance: Full, up to DH (minus that evil Epilogue.)  
Disclaimer: I know well enough that I'm not quite sticking to the spirit of copyright law, even if I put up a disclaimer, but I'm trusting that as I make no money from this, it isn't worth the bother to sue me.  
Dedications: To**lemonveritas**, who sent me some lovely fic in the mail and who has a droll reference in her username. To Draco, for having such kinky eyebrows; and to Harry, for putting up with the whole unhealthy Draco obsession thing I've got going on.

Silence, but for the whisper of the air conditioning awaits the intruder to the Ministry of Magic after hours. Only a few people remain here this late at night: the Unspeakables, the cleaners, those workers who are angling for promotion, Percy Weasley and, of course, Harry Potter. The main lights are switched off at nine, and only the odd patch of light provides relief from the darkness of the corridors in that stilled hive of bureaucracy. In Harry's office, he worked alone, surrounded by pictures of the dark wizards he works so hard to capture.

"Draco!" said Harry, with relief, as Malfoy's head appeared in the flames of Harry's office fireplace. "You were supposed to Floo this morning. I was worried about you."

"Kreacher got into a fight with Madam Malkin. She wanted to put ermine on my new cloak, apparently. Ermine is almost impossibly last season; I don't know what she was thinking. I've been nursing him back to health, anyway," said Draco, by way of explanation.

"Argh! You're impossible, you know that?"

Draco just smiled his supercilious smile, a strand of his blonde hair lifting up, quivering merrily, caught by the heat of the green fire.

"Poor Madam Malkin. She was probably trying to appeal to your background," continued Harry. "You couldn't have just told her what you wanted in the first place, could you?"

Draco's grin broadened. "I like to be surprised. You're cute when you're frustrated you know, Harry," he said, but by then Harry had already forgiven him for causing him so much worry so his flattery was unnecessary.

Harry despised himself for melting so easily, but soldiered on nonetheless, determined to gain as much as possible from this advantage. "You're going to have to try harder than compliments to gain my forgiveness, Draco. I almost sent out a party to try and find you. You know how dangerous it is for you now we've gone public; I still have enemies."

"Oh, Harry, don't be cross," said Malfoy, biting his bottom lip gently, wide eyes working like crazy, "I only wanted to look nice for you when you got home. It was very sweet of you to worry about me."

"You're such a ham, Draco," laughed Harry.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll do anything," he pleaded seductively.

The door to Harry's office opened and Percy Weasley walked in, a tall pile of papers floating precariously ahead of him.

"Sorry to disturb you, Harry, Mr Malfoy," he said, seeing Draco in the fireplace, "I'll just leave these in your in-tray."

"Thanks, Percy."

As he left, Harry turned back to the fireplace to see that Draco was pouting slightly. "I hope you're planning to come home soon. All that paperwork looks highly unimportant and thoroughly leaveable until tomorrow."

"You know it's a next-day system, Draco. My operation will fall apart if these aren't checked in time," sighed Harry. This wasn't the first time he had had to explain this to Draco. And Draco didn't make it easy.

"You're going to have to work pretty hard to get me to forgive you if I don't get any loving tonight. And I want to go to bed early as well so I can visit Pansy before she leaves for Spain."

"Isn't it supposed to be me forgiving you?"

"I can cope with the ever-changing multiple layers of alternating forgiveness and outrage, can't you?"

But Harry was determined not to lose advantage. Opportunities like this did not come along every day: it wasn't often that Draco was obliged to ingratiate himself. An idea occurred to him.

"Alright then, I will fuck you tonight. Right now. You're alone right?"

Draco's grey eyes gleamed in the light of the fire. "Yes. Why?"

"I thought we could..." he blew Draco a kiss.

"Absolutely not. No. Never. I am not getting fucked by an anonymous cock emerging from a fireplace."

"What happened to earning forgiveness?"

There was a pause. Whether Draco truly couldn't find a way around Harry's semantics, or whether he just liked the idea, Harry would never know, for at that moment Draco licked his lips and gestured Harry came closer with a flick of his head.

"I'm actually naked behind here," he informed Harry, winking dirtily, making Harry wonder if this was really his own idea at all. "I was just about to draw a bath for us."

Their mouths met, Harry bending over to reach Draco's perfect features, warmed by the green fire around them and by the passion of their intent. They fought for control of the kiss, Draco winning and then letting Harry dominate with a slight moan of pleasure. Now Harry remembered why he had stuck with Draco all these years, caressing his hair and head with his hands, falling ever deeper into the kiss.

"Come on then, whip it out," demanded Draco, pulling away from Harry's questing tongue. So Harry stood and began to remove his suit trousers. He was wearing the white silk boxers that Draco had given him for Christmas, the ones with 'Property of Draco Malfoy' written across the crotch in black lettering. His package was still bulging from their make out session, and Draco's face still lit up at the sight, even after all these years. Harry turned his back so that Draco would see his tight ass as he bent to remove the boxers and Draco took the opportunity to smile the secret smile that Harry would never see.

Draco licked his lips and withdrew from the fireplace, leaving the connection open so that Harry could enter. Harry locked the door to his office and, slightly apprehensively, shoved his cock into the fireplace, gasping as that familiar spinning sensation suddenly took on a whole new meaning. He thought for a moment how odd the fireplace in Grimmauld Place must look with his penis emerging from it, but soon forgot how strange the situation was when he felt Draco's warm mouth engulf the head of his penis and his tongue began to move in small, tight, circles around the shaft, covering it with Draco's saliva, the pleasure heightened by the tingling as the shaft passed through the flames.

"God that's good, Draco," he cried, even though he knew Draco couldn't hear him.

After a while, Draco pushed Harry's dripping cock back through the fire, the spit sizzling in the heat, and the smooth cheeks of Draco's arse and the bottom of his legs emerged in their stead. Now that did look weird, Harry laughed to himself, before licking up along the cleft between Draco's cheeks in the way he knew Draco liked best, running his tongue around the inside of the relaxed ring of muscle. He slid his hand between Draco's legs to finger his ball sack teasingly, noting with satisfaction that Draco had a boner even harder than his own, before positioning himself to take Draco doggie-style.

He slid into Draco infinitely slowly, trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible, giggling as Draco flexed his internal muscles in Morse Code "HURRY UP!". When Harry has fully penetrated, he paused a fraction of a second to savour the moment Draco let him get one up, before launching into the rough thrusts he knew Draco adored. The thought of Draco writhing and panting like he usually did on the other side of the fireplace nearly sent Harry over the brink, so he concentrated on Draco's ass beneath his hands instead, watching it compress and bounce back at each thrust.

Harry let his hands wonder down to Draco's penis again, this time squeezing it with his own message, before relapsing into his habitual stroking. "ROUGH ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Draco waited before he replied, his cock jerking in Harry's hand as he tightened his arse muscles in time to the code. "NEVER"

And Harry came. The pressure building up along his entire body, running down his spine before exploding into Draco with a sharp cry. "Mmmm yes!"

He remained still inside Draco as he finished him with his hand, Draco's come dripping into the fire through Harry's fingers, presumably being whisked through space back to Grimmauld Place.

Draco pulled himself off Harry's still erect prick and retreated back into the fireplace, where he turned around and stuck his head through to gaze at Harry, his face exhausted and satisfied.

"Well, have you forgiven me?" demanded Draco, his hair slowly moving back to the style he charmed it to remain in.

"Not quite," replied Harry, hoping he could get a little more for his money yet.


End file.
